


Lovers

by GayIsMySpecialty



Series: fluff n stuff [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Don't ask me man





	Lovers

Jaebum knows that in the distant future, when he looks back on his life, this is the moment he is sure he won't regret.

Jaebum looks down at his lover, his baby, his Jinyoung, with all the love in the universe. Jinyoung's body was shaking from the aftershocks of one of many intense orgasms the older has given him. His wide eyes and unblemished skin reflected the moonlight filtering through the screen window across the room. A warm breeze floated across Jaebum's bare back, making the scene before him seem even more dreamlike.

The two stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like the longest moment suspended in time. The fast-paced, rough sex they had just minutes before seemed like it was over in the blink of an eye, contrasting to the present, peaceful and calm.

Jinyoung finally moved, slowly rolling Jaebum from above him and onto his side. He trailed his fingertips along the bridge of his lover's nose and stopped at Jaebum's cupid's bow. The older simply pressed loving kisses to the pads, smiling underneath them.

They slowly fell asleep just like that; slow breaths mingling and bodies pressed close, whispers of sweet promises floating through the breeze.

They didn't need to talk; they only needed to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I STG EVERY DAMN TIME I TRY TO WRITE SMUT THIS SPILLS OUT OF MY BRAIN UGHH
> 
> KUDOS TO THE AUTHORS WHO ACTUALLY WRITE NICE SMUT
> 
> MEANWHILE I'M OVER HERE LIKE OKAY WHO GAVE ME HOLY WATER WHEN I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION
> 
> I WANNA WRITE SOME FLIPPIN SMUT GDI
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoyed
> 
> POSSIBLE 2JAE SMUT COMING OUT SOON BUT IDK CUZ IT DEPENDS IF I FIND THAT JESUS CANDLE SOMEONE HID (ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
